RA119
Synopsis Summary The episode begins showcasing Dane with his Slowbro and Hitmonlee on the battlefield against a Coordinator, Isabelle and her team of Wigglytuff and Pelliper. Dane is dominating the battle with 80% of his original score to Isabelle's 30%. Wigglytuff attacks with a Body Slam. Slowbro uses its Psychic to levitate and rotate around Wigglytuff who crashes onto a platform . Pelliper unleashes a devastating Hydro Pump that swallows Hitmonlee, but the Fighting-Type executes a Bulk Up perfectly, flexing his muscles to dissipate the waters. Hitmonlee uses High Jump Kick, which is dodged. Hitmonlee doesn't crash. He twists his body to land a Blaze Kick. Wigglytuff collects energy for his Solar Beam attack but is only kicked away by another overwhelming Blaze Kick. The audience is amazed by the way the deflected light true shows off Hitmonlee's legs. Isabelle is almost completely out of points with more than a minute on the clock. Pelipper uses Water Pulse that Slowbro destroys with Shadow Ball. Dane has grown bored and orders Psychic, causing Slobro to paralyze Wigglytuff and Pelliper in midair. Hitmonlee then executes a superb Close Combat, knocking both opponents unconscious. Dane finishes the battle with 70% of his original score, but his performance on the aerial battlefield despite lacking a Pokemon that could flt was superb. Dane's rivals admire his talent and power performance. Abiana says that Dane was flawless. Abiana is shown dry and restfallen, still desondant from her loss in the first round of battles. As Dane recieves his praise, the emcee remarks he will be the first to advance to the quarterfinals. Yazmyne has her battle on the aerial battlefield, using Aerodactyl and Kirlia to defeat Collin and his combination of Weezing and Ninjask. Noxon wins his second round battle with Charizard and Dragonair, his only two Pokemon that can fly. Megumi selects Venomoth and Gothita to path her way to victory, meaning Yazmyne and the rest of her rivals advance to the Top 8. The board is shuffled once more. The remaining eight Coordinators stand on stage to find out who will face whom to advance to the semifinals. As fate would have it, Noxon and Dane will compete in the first quarterfinal in the morning. Abiana, Audrey, and Emma sit in the stands commenting on the odds of the such a chance. Emma says that it was a bound to happen as the numbers began to dwindle. Audrey is very excited for the matches, but she'll be rooting for Noxon to take the title. Abiana remains silent as she looks at the remaining contestants. That night, Yazmyne gets a knock on her door, and messenger has a letter for her. Emma tells her to turn out the light as she struggles to sleep. Yazmyne reads the letter in the bathroom, and it's a letter from Abiana who has booked a boat out of Oslo City. Abiana is shown on board a boat that departs. In the letter, Abiana calls Yazmyne her first real rival that humbled her once nasty attitude, but as of now she's lacking something to be Top Coordinator and needs to find it. Yazmyne understands and wonders if Nick was feeling similarly when he left the city. After a day of rest, Audrey is shown stealing Noxon and rushing their way to the stadium with Clefairy and Pikachu chasing from behind. Megumi, Yazmyne and Emma are already there, and Audrey cannot contain her excitement at Dane and Noxon's upcoming battle. She says that both use such powerful Pokemon and cannot wait to see how they'll interact on stage. She asks where Dane is, and Yazmyne tells her that Dane doesn't like to mingle with his opponent before a battle. Audrey then asks about Abiana, and Emma bluntly says she bailed. Yazmyne clarifies that Abiana has left Oslo City. Being here and being unable to compete was too painful for her. Yazmyne then lightens the mood, pointing to Noxon who won't be able to compete is Audrey keeps dragging him. The episode spans to the girls sitting in the stands to enjoy the day's opening quarterfinal, and the field has been transformed into the day's water battlefield. Meanwhile, Noxon and Dane meet in the central corridor where the halls to the opposite entraces to the stage are had. Their backs are to the other. Noxon shares that he'd like to engage in friendly banter, but Yazmyne informed him that Dane isn't one for that. Dane bluntly says he's not, but he tells Noxon that he has the former's respect. Dane says Noxon has come a long way since they met during the Etylia Town Contest, but so has he. Noxon says they both use very powerful Pokemon and says they should try not to destroy the stadium. Dane agrees to try, but there won't be any promises. The boys are then given a single and walk in opposite directions to the entrances of their battle. Noxon and Dane rise up on platforms. They are properly introduced, and nod when they are asked if they are ready. The emcee begins the battle. Noxon sends out Gyarados and Dragonair, who immediately dive into the water together upon release. Dane chooses Slowbro and Beartic, who emerge on platforms. Slowbro looks dopey while the latter roars. Noxon orders the first attack, commanding Twister and Crunch. Dragonair summons a cyclone from its tail. Gyarados leaps into the Twister and hides. Audrey gets excited as Dane now won't know where Gyarados is coming from. Gyarados emerges from the left and comes down on Slowbro and Beartic with Crunch. Dane commands Disable. Slowbro outlines Gyarados in bright blue to negate Crunch and paralyze him in place. Dane commands Shadow Claw and Beartic then thrusts the Atrocious Pokemon into the water by the neck with its paw cloaked in black claw-shaped energy and Dane is feeling very confident. Beartic's attack causes a big splash, but Noxon reminds Dane that Dragonair hadn't stopped attacking. Dragonair's still using Twister. His Twister mixes with the pool water and consumes Beartic in a watery surge, causing it to crash into Slowbro. Both Coordinators lose equal points. Noxon orders Dragonair and Gyarados into the waters. The pair lurk through and the emcee describes the ominous sense of attack that Dragon Pokemon have when they are hidden in the deep. Yazmyne and Emma agree that Noxon's selection for the battle has been great, but Beartic and Slowbro are also ery capable in water. Dane orders Beartic into the water and to use Aerial Ace. Noxon commands Dragon Rush from Dragonair and Crunch from Gyarados but Gyarados' Crunch is still disabled. Only Dragonair can fight and he charges at Beartic with his Dragon Rush, causing an explosion of water to burst up. Cameras in the water show Beartic and Dragonair engaging in a high speed chase, colliding several times underwater as water explosions continue to burst up. The appeals remain equal, both at 4/5 of their original score. However, Dane knows Beartic needs air and orders him to burst into the air. Beartic uses his Aerial Ace to confidently dart out of the water into the sky, basking in the sunlight to the audience's amazement. Noxon won't be distracted, and he commands Hydro Pump on the exposed Beartic. As Beartic fires, Slowbro strikes Gyarados with Focus Blast. The blow disrupts Gyarados' attacks, and he misses his mark. Beartic lands by Slowbro safely. Dane creeps head in the battle. Once Beartic steadies himself, he uses uses Icicle Crash. He breaths a cloud of cold air into the sky. Icicles then rain down toward the battlefield. However, Dragonair and Gyarados move through and around the icicle spears brilliantly, and Dane loses points, evening the scores. Once Dragonair and Gyarados zig-zag across the waters, they execute Hydro Pump and Twister from opposite sides flanking their opponents. Slowbro uses Psychic to control the waters and create a whirlpool. Dragonair and Gyarados become trapped in the psychic whirlpool, and their attacks become skewed, missing their mark amd shooting harmlessly into the air. Noxon loses points, giving Dane the lead once more. Megumi admires Dane's knack for redirecting attacks and rendering one's best efforts useless. Yazmyne agrees that Dane's Pokemon harbor tremendous power, but the way he balances it with paralysis and negation tactics is both unorthodox and brilliant. Audrey gets upset at Yazmyne, saying that she should be rooting for Noxon. Gyarados and Dragonair initially struggle in the whirlpool, but as aquatlic Pokemon they calm and move with the wave in a ying-yang formation. Noxon is happy that he picked the right Pokemon for this battle. Noxon commands Rain Dance and Hurricane. As such, the orb onf Dragonair's neck glistens light blue and Gyarados' eyes shimmer white while remaining in their formation. Dark clouds emerge above the field, and heavy rain begins to pour. uyarados then uses the might of his Hurricane, creating a storm and several typhoon columns across the battlefield. The emcee describes combination as massive and intimidating. The storm reaches the ends of the stadium. Dane and his Pokemon Noxon look to be blown off their feet while Noxon is enjoying the might and power of his Dragon Pokemon. The audience shivers against the wind and rain, with even Audrey unable to cheer on the performance. The scores even once more. Dane realizes Slowbro cannot focus to use Disable or Psychic under such conditions. As such, he calls to Beartic who steels himself against the storm. Beartic use Sheer Cold. Beartic's body glows light blue and releases a wave of light blue energy, freezing anything around it. Sheer Cold freezes the pool. The typhoons are frozen into icy columns, and a thick layer of ice cements over Dragonair and Gyarados. The frozen display is absolutely marvelous, but Noxon can see Gyarados and Dragonair are trapped below. Dane snidely tells Noxon that if he and his Pokemon like the water so much they can stay there. Noxon has half of his original score. As Gyarados and Dragonair opponents are trapped, Slowbro uses Heal Pulse. Slowbro releases a beautiful pink pulse, healing Beartic and itself. The icy stage is illuminates a pink hue to everyone's amazement while gentle rain continues to pour. Dane continues to largen his lead. Audrey gets caught up in the beauty too. Dragonair and Gyarados attempt Dragon Rush and Crunch, but cannot break free from the ice. Meanwhile, Slowbro particularly enjoys skating across the ice with its psychic abilities. Slowbro's appeal and Noxon's Pokemon being trapped causes Noxon to lose more and more points by the second. Intead of attacking individually, Noxon has his Pokemon attack together. Noxon has Gyarados combine Aqua Tail and Twister, releasing a massive surge of wind and water that breaks through the ice and erupts from under Beartic and Slowbro and blasts them back. The ice across the battlefield breaks apart, making the water battlefield a mix of water and chucks of ice. Dane loses points, down to half his original but he still maintains a large lead. A minute remains on the clock. Beartic and Slowbro recover. Beartic strikes the water with Shadow Claw and Slowbro uses Psychic. Their combination sends a massive surge of water and ice shards Dragonair and Gyarados at high speed. Noxon reminds Dane that it's still raining. Noxon has Gyarados uses Hurricane, which creates a powerful cyclone of wind stemming from the waters that blocks their attack. Gyarados then sends the cyclone toward Slowbro and Beartic, swallowing them whole and trapping them in the air typhoon. Ice from the field mixes with typhoon and pellet Dane's Pokemon. the Megumi says even Beartic won't be able to fight against those rapids. Gyarados' Hurricane proves so powerful that it absorbs all the rain from Rain Dance, causing the skies to clear. Before Hurrican can die, Dragonair follows Noxon's next command and executes an Ice Beam on the cyclone, freezing his opponents in an icy column. The score are all even, but it's clear who has the advantage. Dane refuces to panic. He orders his Pokemon to break free with Focus Blast and Shadow Claw. Beartic and Slowbro prepare to break out of their frozen state, charging their attacks, but Noxon commands Dragon Rush and Crunch. Dragonair and Gyarados charge forth with their attacks and shatter the ice column. Slowbro and Beartic fall out and crash into the waters. Beartic and Slowbro resurface, but there is nothing more they can do as time expires. In a last minute resurgance, Noxon edges out over Dance and advances to the semifinals of the Riau Grand Festival. Noxon is overjoyed for his victory, and the crowd roars. Dane sighs in disappointment. He recalls his Pokemon and walks off, but admits in a smile that Noxon was amazing. Audrey admires that incredible match that took her breath away. Emma says that she thought her own Sunny Day tactic was great, but Noxon's Rain Dance tactic was even more brilliant. She adds that both Coordinators exploited great power but controlled it for an amazing appeal battle. Megumi asks Yazmyne if they are going to put on an equally magnificent performance today, and Yazmyne promises they will. The second quarterfinal is underway featuring Yazmyne against Braxton. She selects Electabuzz and Eevee against Swampert and Corosla, While Audrey meets Noxon who is treating his Pokemon with Nurse Joy while he watches Yazmyne's quarterfinal. She hugs him in jubilee that he won. Noxon is overwhelmed, saying it's his first Grand Festival and he's into the semifinals. Noxon thinks he can actually win and become Top Coordinator. Audrey promises to be rooting for him every step of the way. As they talk, Dane is called, and he collects his Slowbro and Beartic. Noxon stops Dane and wants to thank him for a great battle and his great Pokemon. Dane flatly admits that he's heartbroken in his loss, even if he doesn't openly show it. Dane shares that he really performed his best today, He says his appeal of power is such that no one has the strength to outshine him, but Noxon and his Dragon Pokemon did, and the did so excellently. Dane isn't sure if he needs more power, but he knows that during the battle, Noxon's Pokemon came roaring back from the ice, and he didn't have any counter attacks prepared. Dane says he'll need to work on that for the future. Dane walks away, and Audrey notes that Dane didn't shake Noxon's hand. Noxon smiles and says that Dane didn't need to. The episode spans to Jason winning his quarterfinal and advancing to the Top 4. He cheers with his Mincinno and Mr. Mime that helping him advance as the third semifinalist. Soon after, Megumi conquers her quarterfinal as well with Gothita and Vaporeon. Emma remembers Megumi and her Eevee from a previous Contest. She notes that Megumi must have evolved it into Vaporeon specifically for the water stage. Per usual, the a day of rest will be had, but at the end of the day's events, the four semifinalists are called to the center stage. The four semifinalists are Noxon, Yazmyne, Jason, and Megumi, and one of them will walk away with the Riau Ribbon Cup. Emma comments that now it's the four of them, the close rivals and friends are now bound to eliminate the other. The emcee says that now that the grass, sky, and water stages have been exhausted, all that remains is the ice stage, which will be featured during the semifinals. The matches are randomized one last time, and the audience purrs with anticipation. The semifinal battles feature Yazmyne and Megumi in the first semifinal, followed by Noxon and Jason. Yazmyne and Megumi stand next to each other and comment that it will be their third Contest battle. Yazmyne asks if Megumi is ready to give it her all, and Megmumi promises that she is. Major Events *Yazmyne, Noxon, Dane and Megumi advance to the Top 8 of the Riau Grand Festival *Abiana departs from Oslo City, but doesn't know the next step in her journey *Noxon defeats Dane in the Top 8 and advances to the semifinals *Megumi's Eevee is revealed to have evolved into Vaporeon *Yazmyne and Megumi advance to the semifinals Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Megumi *Abiana *Emma *Dane *Noxon *Audrey *Jason *Braxton *Collin *Vivi *Coordinators *Civilians Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Electabuzz (Yazmyne's) *Aerodactyl (Yazmyne's) *Kirlia (Yazmyne's) *Ninetales (Megumi's) *Gothita (Noxon's) *Venomoth (Noxon's) *Vaporeon (Noxon's) *Dragonair (Noxon's) *Gyarados (Noxon's) *Seviper (Noxon's) *Graveler (Dane's) *Hitmonlee (Dane's) *Slowbro (Dane's) *Beartic (Dane's) *Mincinno (Jason's) *Altaria (Jason's) *Weezing (Collin's) *Ninjask (Collin's) *Corsola (Braxton's) *Swampert (Braxton's) Coordinators' *Pelliper *Jigglypuff *Froslass *Swellow *Seadra *Luvdisc *Granbull *Noctowl Trivia *All Pokémon used by miscellaneous coordinators are featured in Round 2 of Phenac Stadium of Pokémon Collosseum *The final score between Noxon and Dane's battle was 30 to 20 in Noxon's favor Category:Riau Adventures Category:Riau Grand Festival